talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
3Below
3 Below (stylized as 3Below) is an animated television series created by Guillermo del Toro and produced for Netflix by DreamWorks Animation. It is the second installment in the Tales of Arcadia franchise, succeeding Trollhunters, and will later be followed by Wizards in 2019. The first episode premiered at the New York Comic Con on October 8th, while the rest of the episodes were released on December 21st, 2018 as Part One. Part Two will be released on July 12th, 2019. Premise Following Trollhunters, DreamWorks 3 Below will focus on two royal teenage aliens and their bodyguard who flee a surprise takeover of their home planet by an evil dictator and crash land in Arcadia. Now on the run from intergalactic bounty hunters, they struggle to blend in and adapt to the bizarre world of high school all the while attempting to repair their ship so they can return and defend their home planet."‘DreamWorks Tales of Arcadia’ Trilogy Planned for Netflix with ‘Trollhunters’ Spin-off Series" - Collider Voice Cast * Tatiana Maslany as Princess Aja and Queen Coranda * Diego Luna as Prince Krel * Nick Offerman as Varvatos Vex * Glenn Close as Mothership * Frank Welker as Luug * Nick Frost as Stuart * Cole Sand as Eli Pepperjack * Steven Yeun as Steve Palchuk * Andy Garcia as King Fialkov * Alon Aboutboul as General Morando * Tom Kenny as Dadblank/RK-Y and Foo Foo the Destroyer * Cheryl Hines as Momblank/LU-C * Uzo Aduba as Colonel Kubritz * Ann Dowd as Zeron Omega * Darin De Paul as Zeron AlphaZeron Omega * Fiona Shaw as Bertha Flanagan/Halcon * Hayley Atwell as Zadra * Jennifer Hale as Izita * Chris Obi as Loth Saborian * Charlie Saxton as Toby Domzalski * Fred Tatasciore as AAARRRGGHH!!!, Señor Uhl, and Neb * Emile Hirsch as Jim Lake Jr. * Lexi Medrano as Claire Nuñez * Kelsey Grammer as Blinky Galadrigal * Laraine Newman as Nancy Domzalski and Lenora Janeth * Tom Wilson as Coach Lawrence * Ike Amadi as Detective Scott * Lauren Tom as Mary Wang * Yara Shahidi as Darci Scott * Bebe Wood as Shannon Longhannon * Steve Alterman as Seamus Johnson * Matthew Waterson as Mr. Johnson * J.B. Smoove as Phil * Reginald Vel Johnson as Jerry Episodes See: List of 3 Below episodes Trivia * Steve and Eli from Trollhunters have "major roles" in the series.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tales_of_Arcadia#Voice_cast * Since the series focuses more on the side characters from the first installment, Jim, Claire, Toby, AAARRRGGHH!!! and Blinky have "minor roles" in the series. ** Events coinciding with the end of Trollhunters, most of the main cast makes a cameo at least once. Including Jim several times, both in and out of his armor and in his old look. * Part One of 3 Below takes place during Part Three of Trollhunters. ** One of the episodes features an entirely new story for the Trollhunters (which actually comes from a tie-in novel), "D'aja Vu". ** Another shows the other side of the Trollhunters episode "In Good Hands" the siblings introductory episode in the meta-series. Literally called, "Lightning in a Bottle" it is a complete 180 in the point of view of Aja and Krel, demonstrating how odd the Trollhunters can seem without context. ** Several events from Trollhunters also get further explanation. ** There are also many references of the Trollhunters world. {See main article Part One (3 Below) for the list}. Trailers & Videos Teaser Trailer TALES OF ARCADIA 3 BELOW 3Below Tales of Arcadia Official Trailer HD Netflix Driver's Ed 3Below DreamWorks Tales of Arcadia Netflix That First Date Glow 3Below DreamWorks Tales of Arcadia Netflix 3Below DreamWorks Tales of Arcadia Featurette HD Netflix Hello Earth 3Below Tales of Arcadia Netflix The Fight TALES OF ARCADIA 3 BELOW The Burrito Bandit TALES OF ARCADIA 3 BELOW 20 20 Vision 3Below DreamWorks Tales of Arcadia Netflix Goodbye Akiridion-5 TALES OF ARCADIA 3 BELOW Officer Kubritz 3Below DreamWorks Tales of Arcadia Netflix Becoming Invisible 3Below DreamWorks Tales of Arcadia Netflix The Burrito Duke - 3Below- DreamWorks Tales of Arcadia - Netflix Soundtrack A Story About My Planet 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna The King Falls 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna Meet The Blanks 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna My Eyes Are Leaking 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna General Morando 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna Set A Course To Earth 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna Battling The Zeron Brotherhood 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna Clash WIth Halcon 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna The Elephant Star 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna The Missing Serrator 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna Aja Is An Alien 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna Varvatos Vex Confesses To Treason 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna A Creepslayer In Love 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna The Sacrifice Of Varvatos Vex 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna Aja Encounters The Omen 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna For Absent Family 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna A Missing Comrade 3Below Tales of Arcadia Soundtrack Jeff Danna Gallery References Category:TV Shows Category:Tales of Arcadia Trilogy